


Simply Right

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Stormpilot, These dorks are going to be the death of me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am trash, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Poe Dameron had always felt right to Finn. To him, the man instantly became his everything and it didn't take long for him to realise that Poe felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Right

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks are going to be the death of me seriously! Hope you like it :3

Everything about Poe Dameron had always felt _right_ to Finn.

When the Resistance pilot had asked during their escape from the First Order why he was helping him, Finn had answered because it was the right thing to do. He had meant it and didn’t regret his choice in the slightest. The moment he had caught sight of Poe being forced to his knees in front of Kylo Ren and seen how he showed no fear, tainted him in fact, Finn knew such a man did not deserve to die, that the galaxy would be a darker place without such light.

When Poe had given him his name – an _actual name_ not just a number – it had sounded right. _“FN, huh? Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?”_   The sound of his new name coming from Poe’s lips had sent a thrill down his spine.

Later, after they had crash landed on Jakku and Finn had struggled from the wreckage, panic and despair like he had never felt before consumed him. He tried desperately to reach the man trapped inside the cockpit, only succeeding in managing to pull out his jacket before he lost his balance. _“POE! POE!”_ He had shouted his name as the sand swallowed the smashed, twisted wreck of the TIE fighter without a trace. Left standing staring at the place where seconds ago the ship had rested, Finn had felt like his heart had been consumed along with the fighter. When he had shed his Stormtrooper armour and he had pulled on Poe’s brown jacket it had felt right that he wear it, carry it with him, keep a piece of the brave pilot alive.

Their reunion was something Finn would never forget till his dying breath – and he hoped afterwards too. Poe’s arms wrapping around, his face pressed against his shoulder, his hair tickling his face…It was just right. It was right that Poe had survived and found his way off Jakku and back to the Resistance; it was right that they found one another again. They had started something the moment Finn chose to save Poe and leave the First Order and it was only right they got to continue their journey together.

It was also right that when Finn awoke in the recovery ward after his fight with Kylo, the first person he saw was Poe Dameron sleeping awkwardly in a chair by his bedside.

It was right that the Resistance pilot was his first kiss, his first lover, his first _everything_ in fact. He was the one person who could always make him laugh, the first face he saw when he opened his eyes in the morning, and the first person to tell him that they loved him.

And as for Poe himself, Finn may not have been his first kiss or lover, but he was his _last_. He was the one he fought to return to, trusted to fly beside him in later years as his co-pilot, and proposed to on the beach of an uninhabited planet where the ocean shimmered like diamond and the sky burned like fire. Finn was his everything as well.

It was simple but perfect. It was _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more Poe/Finn soon as I can't get enough of them <3


End file.
